User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Samurai's Ghost
Mystery Log Entry #9 Dear Mystery Log The day was a normal Thursday when me and the gang went to the Coolsonian Museum, my favorite place to visit because of all the history. And Scooby and Shaggy were really excited for one special exhibit: The Samurai Exhibit. Once we were greeted by Ms Takai, our tour guide and curator for the exhibit, we soon saw two rare and golden 700 year old swords, known as the Daito and the Wakizaki, and once belonged to an evil samurai warlord known as Lord Asakari, and boy did his picture look as scary as his name sounded. Red Herring was about to take a closer look, but Ms Takai told him that the two ancient katanas (the name of the samurai sword) were cursed. It is said that whoever touches the two golden katanas will be haunted by the ghost of Lord Asakari himself. The tour went on, but Scoob and Shaggy were too scared to go any further. I, on the other hand, wanted to learn more about Lord Asakari. Well, I soon got more than I bargained for because who should show up behind us? None other than the ghost of Lord Asakari himself! As we ran and hid, I saw that spooky samurai steal, or retrieve since they were originally his, his golden katanas! I told the gang to come back to the exhibit, and they, Red, a guard, and Ms. Takai came rushing in. Red suspected that Scooby and Shaggy were the crooks, but me and the gang refused to believe it. However, I did kinda get suspicious at how quick the security guard, named Thornsby, accused Shaggy and Scoob of the crime, wondering if he was an accomplice. Turns out Shaggy and Scoob were innocent, as I knew from the start. But the guard got into a heap of trouble with the museum curator, Mr. Dayton. Then, I started to think that Officer Thornsby was an accomplice and Mr. Dayton was my prime suspect, since Thornsby worked for him. And Thornsby claimed Shaggy and Scoob as his prime suspects, after pointing out that Shaggy dropped his kimono, possibly a clue. But I told him that Shaggy and Scoob are part of a detective agency, The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and they'd never commit a crime like this. Speaking of which, we headed back to our headquarters when the school day was over, we made this mystery, and clearing our friends' names, our priority. So, we headed back to the museum to search for clues. Once inside, we began our search, after watching Red humiliate himself at his attempt to stop us. However, we heard Mr. Dayton, talking to Officer Thornsby and Ms. Takai, coming our way. Thornsby blamed the theft from that morning on the security system failing, and Ms. Takai said that someone who works at the museum must have commited the crime, proving my hunch that this was an inside job. We also learned that Ms. Takai could make a fortune on those golden blades, if she stole them, that is. With that over, we FINALLY could do our job. We split up, I was to search around the exhibit where the theft was commited, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were to search the west wing, and Freddie and Daphne searched the east wing. As soon as we regrouped, we searched around near the famous Mahogony Pigeon, a twin propellor airplane that stands at 22.7 feet tall. Scooby soon found our next clue, an insurance policy form. It stated that if the twin golden katanas were/are ever stolen, Ms. Takai would get $1,000,000 as insurance! This brought Ms. Takai into my suspect notes, I thought 'maybe she bought someone off to steal the swords, claiming she'd give them a cut in the insurance money!' But soon, Scooby sniffed something else out, none other than the ghost of Lord Asakari! We ran inside the Mahogony Pigeon, but we ended up running out and into the Egypt exhibit, where we managed to tie up that spooky spirit of a samurai. But as we presented and prepared to umask him for Thornsby, Dayton, and Takai, we saw that the sarcophagus we trapped him in was empty! However, we found something equally good, a secret door in the wall concealing a secret passageway! Though Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy didn't want to go down that dark, musty passageway, I reminded them it was either that, or our friends go to prison, so we went down. Soon, we found the sarcophagus that our ghost was trapped in, meaning that we both found out how he escaped and that the sarcophagus that was back in the museum was a fake to fool us! And you won't believe what was also in that passageway! Daito and Wakizaki, the golden katanas! Though Shaggy reminded us of the supposed curse of being haunted for eternity by the ghost of Lord Asakari, we had bigger problems, much bigger problems, on our hands once we saw Lord Asakari again! He soon cornered us and grabbed the swords, but Velma demonstrated her Japanese for us by saying: "The swords are fake", but the ghost didn't understand. This allowed me to pin down that the ghost of Lord Asakari wasn't really a ghost at all, but someone who didn't/doesn't understand Japanese. Velma also revealed that the swords he took were fakes, and she had the real swords! The phony katanas were on my part, because while we were running from Lord Asakari, I put my sword forging skill I learned in Japan to use and made life-like replicas. Easily fooling him. Suddenly, someone came up and told us he had a bon voyage gift for Mr. Dayton and took off just as quickly as he came. Turns out it was another clue, the basket contained a one-way trip ticket, yet I wondered why it Mr. Dayton got a one-way trip ticket if he was planning a vacation. So, Velma revealed her plan to unmask the phony samurai. We place the swords out in the open, waited for Lord Asakari to show up, and then we acted. Turns out that the plan was to make this phony think that the swords were truly cursed. And so, Scooby and Shaggy went into action and enacted "The Curse of the Dragon", by coming out wearing a Chinese New Year Dragon and scaring the rising suns out of Lord Asakari. While I followed behind, closely observing. However, Scooby and Shaggy's disguise failed, and the ghost tried again at getting the swords, but that's when we saw Velma really go to work on that ghost! You see, Velma is a black belt in three martial arts, including: Karate, Judo, and Kung-Fu. Once the ghost was down, Freddie released the trap, a dinosaur skeleton cage! Do you know who the ghost of Lord Asakari really is? Let's review and see. Clue #1: The missing kimono remark. Mr. Dayton pointed out that Shaggy lost his kimono. How did he know if he never met Shaggy before? Clue #2: The mistranslation. The ghost didn't understand Velma when she told him the swords were fake in Japanese. Ruling out Ms. Takai as a suspect. Clue #3: The ticket. Why would Mr. Dayton have a one-way trip ticket if he was going on vacation? Catch on yet? Well, turns out that the ticket and the mistranslation were the important clues in the case. And we unmasked the ghost of Lord Asakari as none other than, Mr. Dayton! After recieving an English and Japanese 'thank you' from Ms. Takai, we discovered that Scooby was given a reward by the other higher power people in the museum for catching the thief, a Brontosaurus bone! The perfect gift for a puppy like Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts